Perfect Number
by xx sHioN
Summary: Midorima has two lovers. One of them wakes im early in the morning for help. Why can't he do it himself? Why are there boxes with the word 'DECORATIONS' in the hallway? MPREG, BOYxBOY, ONE-SHOT No. 3 -...- (Winner is Kagamine Hikari!)


**The winner from the last one-shot is Amamiya Toki (My favourite KnB-Author~ You seriously should read her stories if you like KnB Mpreg XD)!**

**This is boy x boy and slightly(?) mpreg... Don't like don't read...**

**Warning: OOC characters...**

**Can anyone guess the next pairing?**

_**(Next one-shot is gonna take some time... I had these finished before ;D)**_

* * *

_"Shin! How long are you going to sleep in!? Today is Kazu's birthday!"_ Midorima Shintaro, a 23-year old doctor, was soundly sleeping in his bed, when his blonde lover yelled at him. Midorima jumped up. He had completely forgotten his black-haired lovers birthday. _"Why did you not wake me earlier!?" - "Calm down. It's three in the morning. I wanted you to help me with the stuff... I'm not allowed to carry heavy stuff..." - "Ahh. I see. I'm coming."_

Midorima and his blonde lover went to the living room. _"There are a few boxes of heavy stuff for decorations in the hallway... Can you get them?" - "Sure."_ After Midorima got the boxes in, he and his lover started decorating._ "He is still sleeping, isn't he?" - "Yep. Like a baby." - "Are you fine? It's not to stressful for the baby, I hope..."_ The older male rolled his eyes at Midorima's concern._ "It will be stressful, when the party starts, but I'm not going to lie down all day. Besides the kiddo will be stressed even more. It is his bithday. His child will be in danger if those old teammates of yours party too hard again."_ Midorima chuckled. He still remembered last time, when that happened.

Midorima's two lovers were both pregnant. While the blonde senpai was already six months along, his other lover was only two months along. But it didn't stop the commotions in this household. His lovers loved to party and he enjoyed to watch them smile and laugh. Midorima came to like it too after having been dragged to parties by his lovers since his first year in high school. But still he was slightly worried about both of them.

* * *

After a period of time, they had finished decorating the living room and Midorima's blonde lover went to the kitchen to make breakfast. It took the two of them three hours to finish and now both were hungry._ "Shin, go wake kiddo-chan!"_ Midorima nodded and made his way to his other lover's room. "Hey, wake up." Midorima shook the smaller boy. _"Heh? Shin-chan? Mornin'!" - "Morning and happy birthday. And… Thank you for being born."_ The black-haired boy blushed at the last sentence. Midorima chuckled at the sight. _"Come on. Breakfast is being made." - "Uhh…! Coming!"_

Once in the kitchen, the smaller male went to the oldest in the room and hugged him. _"Morning, Kiyo-chan!" - "Morning, kiddo. Slept well?" - "Yep!" - "Good. Sit down. I made pancakes." - "Yay! I wanna have kimchi, too!"_ Midorima looked at his smaller lover, sighed and stood up to get the desired food._ 'Now his cravings have started... Great...'_ He still had to deal with his other lovers cravings and moodswings.

After the three finished their breakfast, they continued to prepare the birthday party. They had invited the entire group and really looked forward to see everyone again. Especially Akashi and Kuroko, who they hadn't seen for quite a while._ "Nee, Shin-chan, Kiyo-chan?"_ The boys turned their heads. _"Tecchan and he... They...are together again, right?"_ Both nodded. _"That's good..."_ The other two looked questioning at him._ "I'm just worried... Tecchan cried that much... When...you-know-what happened... I don't want him to suffer again..." - "Seriously... You shouldn't think that much about others right now. You have another life who needs you more than anything inside of you. Focus on yourself, but still care about others." - "He's right. Don't worry this much, idiot."_ Midorima said, which earned him a punch from his blonde lover. His other lover on the other hand smiled._ "I love you, Shin-chan!" - "I love you, too, Takao Kazunari." - "What about me?"_ Takao giggled at his senpai._ "I also love you, Miyaji Kiyoshi!" - "Well, I do too!" - "So you love yourself too, Kiyoshi?" - "Noooo! I didn't mean it like that!"_ Midorima smirked, as well as Takao did. _"We love you, Miyaji-senpai!"_ Both said in unison and Miyaji blushed in a red that would put a tomato to shame. _"You two are idiots." - "We are your idiots, Kiyo-chan!"_ Miyaji blushed even more (if it was possible). These two kouhais of his are just so damn weird that he loved it. For him, three was a perfect number.

* * *

**Haha XD**

**This was kinda hard to write... No idea if the nicknames are canon...**

**Ohh, yeah... If you like this, can you read the other two too? I'd love to know my readers opinions on my (badly-written) one-shots...**

**Thanks for reading and leave a guess!**

***Shion***

P.S. Whoever gets the next pairing for the next one-shot right, gets a poem/one-shot/songfic of his/her favourite pairing! (Might take some time though...)

P.P.S There will be multiple one-shots ;) You always can guess the next pairing and get a story! So good luck! This is a mini series that will be seperate posted! (Next one-shot if someone gets it right!)

P.P.P.S The pairing is mentioned in the one-shot...


End file.
